


Reborn Into Death

by CautionZone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Isekai, M/M, Possible Slow Updates, Reader Is Not Frisk, Resurrection, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, alternative universe, reader is female, semi freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CautionZone/pseuds/CautionZone
Summary: What would happen if you had been born into another world? One that you kept all your previous life's memories and brought into the world of Undertale? Yet something isn't the same anymore. The original story has changed and now you are in a fantasy version, more Victorian, and you seem to be the main attraction of what would be considered the villainess in all the monsters' eyes. Now is the time to fight against the Judgement and figure out if you are on the side of the Original or the Oracle.
Relationships: Reader/Sans, Sans (Undertale)/Reader/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Reborn Into Death

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story. I have read many Isekai and wanted to create a story based on it. The updates will possibly be slow for this so forgive me. For those who are here from my previous work, I do want to continue those stories. So stay tuned on them to see when they'll be updated. 
> 
> Note that I didn't edit this first chapter so please forgive me if you see any errors.  
> Short Intro to start the series. I hope you will enjoy it as it continues.

There is always something different, something that stands out to warn you, but this time…you got none of it. Yet fate had different plans for you today. Something wouldn’t go the way you wanted, and you’d be dragged into something you didn’t want to. This would begin a new adventure while closing the chapter on another.  
  
\-----  
The sound of soft birds chirping woke up from a what seemed to be the deepest slumber you had ever had in your life. The slight chill all over your skin was a sign that you hadn’t really been dressed for this type of weather. The last you had remembered it was the middle of summer and there was no sign of anything chilly happening.  
  
As you sat up, one hand reaching behind you to prop you up while the other went towards your forehead, something caught your attention. The feeling of flowers welcomed your palm and as you looked down you saw nothing, but yellow flowers scattered all around you. It had to be early morning by the looks of it but it was strange. You hadn’t gone outside, and you wouldn’t have passed out either.  
  
You could see something that was odd. The dress you seemed to be wearing was worn down and a black color with a sash of a light blue around your waist. Long tan boots had been the one thing keeping the cold off your legs. The long sleeves had been torn and frayed at the ends.  
  
“Wha…”  
  
Before you could do much more, rustling to the trail to the left of you caught your attention. A woman, one who seemed a bit to thin, was running up to you. She had similar dress style, but her sash was of a green color.  
  
“Thank the Original that you are here!” She was obviously out of breath as you reached to grab onto your shoulders. This was when you had started to realize the height difference. You had only come up to her chest and it was obvious she wasn’t that tall either. “You know what is around the corner! You can’t be going off on your own so much! Not to mention your health has been getting worse and worse the closer the Judgement date is.”  
  
You could feel your face twisting in confusion as you glanced back down at your hands. Ones you couldn’t recognize.  
  
“Now, c’mon. No time to act like this again. We have to get you all cleaned up to get ready to do the chores,” she paused as she glanced back towards the trail. “as you know, you should be prepared for how they are going to treat you.” Glancing back down at you, she gave a sympathetic smile.  
  
Before you could do much, she grabbed onto your hand and started to pull you towards the trail. You couldn’t remember much during this walk at all. A body you didn’t recognize, a woman you had no clue of, and an area you have never seen in your life. So many thoughts kept running through your head such as, was this a dream? It was hard to believe it was a dream when you could clearly feel the flowers and the rough texture of the woman’s hand.


End file.
